Sadie's School Life: 2
by SmartieBlondie
Summary: Sequel to 'Sadie's School Life'. Things have mostly calmed down after the little escapade about Anubis but now the rest of Sadie's messed up family is deciding to take unplanned trips into her History classes. -If I feel like it, I might add on more chapters, even if it says 'completed'. I suggest reading 'Sadie's School Life 1' first before this story.
1. Khufu Interrupts Classes

Sadie was sitting in class, three weeks after the incident with Mrs. Greene.

She was faintly listening to the teacher drone on about science until a small body burst into the room and jumped on her desk like a crazy baboon.

Actually, it _was_ a crazy baboon.

Khufu was standing on her desk, wildly gesturing and hooting and his jersey was swaying around, the movement displaying his colourful buttocks to her surprised teacher.

All eyes were on her, not that she noticed over the rather upset mammal in front of her.

"Khufu!"

"Agh! Agh Agh!"

"What? Carter ate the flamingos? No he hates flamingo meat!"

Que weird looks.

"Carter refused the alphabet?"

"Ack! Argh Ack Ack Agh!"

"I can't understand you with all your frantic movements Knufu!"

The baboon calmed a bit and started 'speaking' slowly.

"Agh, ooh agh, agh arch arch ah."

"Oh. Carter forgot to buy any 'O' food. Here."

Sadie reached into her sweater pocket and took out a roll of Mentos gum.

Knufu gave her a huge baboon kiss on the forehead and waddled contentedly out of class, already eating the mentos.

"What just happened?" Said Liz from her seat next to Sadie, breaking the stunned silence.

"The family baboon happened. Now I have to go out tonight and get Flamingo meat and Furt loops. And more mentos!"


	2. Khufu Feasts on Flightless Birds

**Hehe... Forgot the disclaimer last time. I don't own anything! If I did, then Anubis and Sadie would be dating, thank you very much. Plus, pineapple to the amazing reviewer on my last story who was like 'you should make a sequel about the other gods coming to Sadie's school!'. That was an awesome idea. This would have been posted along time ago, as I wrote all this like, over a month ago, but I was too lazy. Sowwy.**

* * *

Sadie stood in front of a glass case of old Greek stuff nobody cared about (honestly, they were such showoffs. Plato this, dresses made of bed sheets that. Although she once had a weird dream of Zeus in a pinstriped suit arguing with a raven haired teenage boy who was on a black Pegasus..) when a shot came form the other end of the corridor and she, her class, Liz, Emma, and Mr. Roberts turned to see a small boy of around ten years was running to Sadie and latched on to her black studded jeans, forcing the girl to hold him.

Sadie, unlike her class, immediately recognized the distraught boy and asked what was wrong.

"Annie told Khufu that Felix's Penguins ends with an 'O' and now Knufu won't stop trying to eat them! He already got Waterbender and Carpet!"

Whispers of, "The baboon?" and "Penguin?" Was heard.

"S'Okay Felix. We'll ask my dad to see Carpet and Waterbender. For now make an Ice Wall around the closet and put you and your penguins in there deal? Tell Zia where you are so she can use her flamethrower hand to get you out if anything goes wrong, okay?"

The boy shuffled and nodded, then, instead if going to the direction of the exit the boy ran off into the Egyptian section.

"Okay, my turn this time. What just happened?" Said Emma.

"Khufu only eats things that and with 'O' and when he was told that Felix's Penguins ends in that letter he tried to eat them. And it seems he got to make a meal out of Carpet and Waterbender."

"Oookay."


	3. Carter Gets Hit With Fish Friskies

Sadie was in the library with her classroom, pretending to pick out a book while instead was cleverly playing Beat the Boss 2.

She was right in the middle of her classmates, as they just got here, when a meow was heard and a lady in an expensive looking leopard skin jacket walked to the middle of their group and stopped at Saide.

Her classmates, having been the ones from Science and having heard about these events from others, moved back to form a circle around the two females.

Sadie tapped one combat-booted shoe on the blue carpet of the library and said, "Aunt Bast, what's wrong?"

"Oh, I'm just stopping by to tell you that about taking you to Florida later this evening to do some shopping at that punk-ish store you like... I'm going to be late for two hours. Sorry Kitten." She said, fingering a empty can of Friskies.

"Why?"

"Well you see, Ra has requested that I come to his palace for some time to tell to him ahout battling Aphophis in the Needle. Then, I have to go get some extra Friskies for dinner, Khufu ate all the Amago Fish Friskies, you see, and threw the can at Carter. Then I have to go beat up Set for insulting one of my favourite tomcats. Not to mention help with the gash on Carter's head from the Fish Friskies can. But it will only take about two hours at the most."

"Oh sure. Can you bring me back some of Nut's cooking if you see her?" Sadie said, thinking of calling Anubis.

"Of course dear." Bast continued, "Oh, and your father is dropping off Ammit at our house for awhile. Can you try to put some extra seals on the patio doors? I don't want him being eaten by Amos' alligator."

"Sure Bast."

And with that the strange lady walked away, mumbling about seeing a Egyptian pyramid project somewhere and how she needed to find it to get home.

"One," Said Liz. "Can I try some of this Nut's cooking? Cuz you were nice asking for it and two, the bloody hell just happened?!"


	4. An Angry Midget

Sadie was simply walking around school grounds with her two best friends, Liz and Emma ( plus a few stalkers) when a small, ugly man wearing a small, bright pink speedo and a green polo waddled up to Sadie and starred yelling at her.

"Why in the name of Ra would you get that flame-throwing pyromaniac that is Carter's girlfriend to burn all of my speedos?! And you have the nerve to let the anklebiters try and help?!"

"Yes." Sadie calmly replied to the red faced midget.

"Do you not understand! One of them was diamond encrusted!"

"Why the _bloody fuck_ would you have diamond encrusted speedos?! They're for swimming!"

"Fashion!"

"Swimming!"

"Fashion!"

The stalkers and the best friends baked away from the rather strange fight and one particularly nerdy stalker said, "What just went on?"

"It's what just happened, idiot." Replied Emma, still watching the fight. "And, what just happened?"


End file.
